Kyle Katarn
Kyle Katarn war Söldner, Held der Rebellion und später Jedi-Meister des Neuen Jedi-Ordens, der zusammen mit Luke Skywalker die Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV leitete. Sein Vater war Morgan Katarn. Biografie thumb|left|Kyle und seine Partnerin Jan Kyle wurde als Sohn eines Farmers auf Sulon geboren und besuchte später die Imperiale Akademie. Er machte bei den Sturmtruppen Karriere und hatte keine Zweifel an den Absichten des Imperiums, bis ihn die Rebellin Jan Ors mit den grausamen Wahrheiten konfrontierte. Sie konnte ihn davon überzeugen, sich vom Imperium abzuwenden und brachte ihn zu Mon Mothma, der Führerin der Rebellen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an arbeiteten sie Seite an Seite als Söldner für die Rebellion. Eine der ihrer ersten Missionen bestand darin, die Pläne des ersten Todessterns aus einer geheimen Imperialen Anlage auf Danutazu stehlen. Dies waren die Pläne, die den entscheidenden Schwachpunkt des Todesstern darlegten und den Rebellen den Sieg in der Schlacht von Yavin brachten. Etwas später erhielt er den Auftrag, den Waffenspezialisten Moff Rebus aus seinem versteckten Stützpunkt unter dem Abwassersystem von Anoat City zu entführen. Danach sollte er einen Peilsender an einem Schmugglerschiff auf Cal Seti anbringen, welcher ihn zu einer geheimen imperialen Roboterfabrik führte. Er sprengte sie komplett in die Luft. Der Sinn dieser Anlage bestand darin, die Phrik-Legierung herzustellen, die vom Imperium für die Rüstungen der neuen Dark Trooper verwendet wurde. Im Laufe dieser Mission gelang es ihm, eine Probe des Metalls aus einer geheimen Waffenforschungseinrichtung auf Fest zu stehlen, die er sofort den Wissenschaftlern der Rebellen zur Analyse übergab. Anschließend begab er sich in das Gromas-System, wo vom Imperium auf einem Mond Phrik abgebaut wurde, bis es Kyle gelang die Anlage zu zerstören. Später infiltrierte er noch die beiden Supersternzerstörer Executor und Arc Hammer. Kyle und die Macht thumb|left|[[8t88 kurz vor seinem Gespräch mit Kyle in einer Cantina von Nar Shadaa.]] Nach diesen Ereignissen blieb er zusammen mit Jan Ors als Söldner im Dienste der Rebellenallianz und auch später der Neuen Republik. Vom Droiden 8T88 erfuhr Kyle auf Nar Shaddaa, dass sein Vater nicht, wie vom Imperium behauptet, von Rebellen getötet, sondern von dem Dunklen Jedi Jerec ermordet wurde. Nach diesem Gespräch geriet er in eine Falle, die ihm der Droide gestellt hatte, konnte allerdings entkommen. Er nahm die Verfolgung des Droiden auf um an die Datadisk zu gelangen, auf denen wichtige Informationen gespeichert waren. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm in dem Moment, als 8T88 die Rampe zu seinem Schiff betreten wollte, den Arm abzuschießen und so an die Disk zu gelangen. Da die Disk aber nur von dem alten Droiden Wee Gee gelesen werden konnte, kehrte er in das Haus seines Vaters auf Sulon zurück. Als Kyle dort ankam konnte er gerade noch beobachten wie eine Fähre davonflog. Allerdings wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht das sich darin einige Dunkle Jedi befanden die Jerec unter seinem Kommando zusammengeschart hat. Er fand den Wee Gee und schob die Datendisk in den Droiden, sie enthielt eine Nachricht von seinem Vater, die an ihn gerichtet war. Anschließend warf Wee Gee ein Lichtschwert aus, das Kyles Vater für ihn dort hinterlassen hatte. Kyle sollte sich mit der Macht vertraut machen. Kyle verfolgte die Spur 8t88s nach Barons Hed. Dort fand er den Droiden und die Karte zum Tal der Jedi. Jedoch wurde diese schließlich von dem Dunklen Jedi Yun vernichtet und 8t88 entkam. Den Kampf gegen Yun konnte Kyle für sich entscheiden, er ließ ihn aus Mitleid jedoch am Leben. 8t88 wurde in der Zeit jedoch von zwei Dunklen Jedi Namens Gorc und Pic zerstört, also musste sich Kyle auch ihnen im Kampf stellen, um an die Koordinaten des Tals der Jedi zu kommen. Als das geschehen war, flog er gleich zum Tal der Jedi wo er auf Maw traf, ein weiterer von Jerecs Dunklen Jedi. Maw verspottete Kyle indem er sich über seinen Vater lustig machte. Kyle tötete Maw aus Hass, was ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr nah an die Dunkle Seite der Macht brachte. Jerec spürte das und versuchte Kyle davon zu überzeugen, sich ihm anzuschließen, dazu sollte er nur Jan Ors töten. Er entschied sich, Jan zu retten und zerstörte die Rampe, an der ein Raumschiff von Jerec angedockt war. So konnte er entkommen, Jan blieb allerdings in der Hand von Jerec. Kyle nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf und sein Weg führte ihn zu einem Tal, in dem sich ein Eingang, der tief in die Erde führte, befand. Dort warteten jedoch schon Sariss und Yun auf ihn um ihn zu töten. Kyle der mit der Moldy Crow abgerstürzt war, lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Boc zerstörte das Lichtschwert von Kyle und machte sich auf den Weg hinab ins Tal der Jedi. Sariss wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und Kyle bewusstlos wie er da lag töten. Sie zündete ihr Lichtschwert und holte zum Schlag aus. Yun zündete plötzlich auch seine Waffe und wollte den Schlag von Sariss abfangen. Ihre Klinge rutschte an Yuns Lichtschwert hinab und drang in seinen Unterleib ein. Sariss, die augenscheinlich sehr überrascht war, fragte ihn noch, warum er dies getan habe. Er antwortete das Kyle ein Jedi sei, genau wie er, und solch einen Tod nicht verdient habe, dann starb er. In dem Moment kam Kyle zu sich und griff mit der Macht nach Yuns Lichtschwert. Dann stürmte er auf die überraschte Sariss ein. Der Kampf dauerte sehr lange, aber Kyle ging als Sieger hervor und beeilte den Eingang zum Tal der Jedi zu passieren. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Jerec schon in eine Kammer begeben, in der er die Energie von zahllosen Jedi in sich aufnahm, deren Seelen im Tal der Jedi gefangen waren. Boc wartete in der Zeit außerhalb der Kammer und neckte Jan Ors, die sich angewidert wegdrehte. Als sie Kyle auf einmal im Eingang erblickte, stieß sie Boc sofort weg und rannte in Kyles Richtung. Boc machte sofort seine zwei Lichtschwerter zum Kampf bereit. Ein heftiger Kampf entbrannte, den Kyle um ein Haar verloren hätte, aber er gewann am Ende doch. thumb|left|Jerec will sich die Macht des Tals zu nutze machen. In dem Moment als Boc tot zu Boden fiel, sprengte Jerec auch schon die Kammer auf, in der er sich befand, und sprang mit gezündetem Lichtschwert auf Katarn zu. Jerec, der sich an den Seelen aus dem Tal der Jedi genährt hatte, war stärker als je zuvor. Es gelang Kyle nicht ihn zu besiegen, denn immer, wenn er dachte, dass er Jerec besiegt hätte sprang dieser in Sicherheit und heilte sich mit der Energie des Tals. Kyle bediente sich einer List um Jerec zu besiegen. Er schob zwei große Statuen mit Hilfe der Macht in die Mitte des großes Raumes und versperrte damit den Eingang zur Quelle der Seelen. Auch wenn Jerec nun von der Heilung des Tals getrennt war, dauerte der Kampf noch eine sehr lange Zeit, bis Kyle den stark geschwächten Jerec mit einem Hieb in den Unterleib tödlich verletzte. Jerec blieb starr stehen, Kyle drehte sich langsam um und trennte Jerecs Kopf von seinem Körper. Bevor Kyle und Jan jedoch das Tal der Jedi verließen, gestaltete Kyle mit seinem Lichtschwert noch eine Statue, die sein Vater darstellte. Kyle und die Dunkle Seite der Macht Fünf Jahre nach Jerecs Tod war Kyle ein geübter Jedi. Auch wenn er Tendenzen aufwies, die ihn sehr schnell zur Dunklen Seite hätte führen können. Er ließ sich schnell reizen und gab zu oft seinen Gefühlen nach. Jedoch übernahm er die weitere Ausbildung von Mara Jade, der späteren Frau von Luke Skywalker. Während ihrer Ausbildung auf dem Außenposten auf Althyr 5 berichtet Kyle ihr jedoch, dass er Informationen über einen bisher unbekannten Sith-Tempel erhalten habe und dort hinreisen müsse, um die mysteriösen Mächte dort zu untersuchen. Nachdem Sie nach dem Angriff der Hinterbliebenen auf Athyr 5 getrennt wurden, flog Kyle nach Drommund Kaas, wo sich der Sithtempel befinden soll. Je tiefer er in den Tempel gelangte, desto stärker wurde das erdrückende Gefühl der Dunkeln Seite begleitet von Halluzinationen. Die noch dort existierenden Sithgeister erledigen den Rest. Kyle wurde ihr Opfer und er wendete sich von der Hellen Seite ab. Es war Mara Jade, die Kyle nach Drommund Kaas nachreiste und ihn davor bewahrte, endgültig der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen. Nach diesen Erlebnissen gab Kyle sein Lichtschwert Luke Skywalker zur Verwahrung und brach mit der Macht, da er nicht weiter den Versuchungen der Dunklen Seite erliegen wollte. Luke nahm es an und sagte Kyle, das er es ihm wiedergeben würde, wenn er sich wieder bereit fühlen würde. Rückkehr in sein altes Leben thumb|left|Kyle nutzt die Macht des [[Tal der Jedi|Tals der Jedi.]]Einige Jahre arbeitete Kyle wieder zusammen mit Jan Ors als Söldner. Ihre Auftraggeberin seitens der Republik war Mon Mothma. Bei der Infiltrierung einer Basis der Hinterbliebenen fanden Kyle und Jan Kristalle, mit denen die Hinterbliebenen versuchten, die Macht zu speichern. Als sie den Herkunftsort dieser Kristalle, die Minen auf dem Planeten Artus, untersuchten, trennten sie sich. Zum Ende dieses Auftrages stieß Kyle auf Desann und seine Schülerin Tavion, die Jan gefangen hielten. Desann besiegte Kyle in einem unfairen Kampf. Um seinen Hass zu schüren täuschten Desann und Tavion Jans Tod vor und verschwanden in einem Shuttle. Als Kyle wieder zu sich kam, hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken: Rache! Er flog vorschnell ins Tal der Jedi und lud sich mit der Macht des Tals auf. Er wollte ein ebenbürtiger Gegner für Desann sein. Doch dieser hatte sein Ziel längst erreicht. In seinem Zorn hatte Kyle ihn zum Tal geführt und ihm den Weg geebnet. Kyle flog weiter nach Yavin IV, holte sich sein Schwert zurück und begab sich auf Lukes Anregung hin nach Nar Shadda. Desanns Shuttle war dort auf den Gangsterboss Reelo Baruk zugelassen. In dessen Basis fand er den eingesperrten Lando Calrissian und befreite ihn. In der Hoffnung, in der Wolkenstadt mehr herauszufinden, flogen die beiden mit Landos Schiff, der Glücksdame weiter. thumb|right|Kyle bahnt sich seinen Weg durch die Wolkenstadt.In der Wolkenstadt kämpfte sich Kyle von den unteren Ebenen bis zu den Landungsdecks, wobei er unterwegs mehrmals sonderbare Dunkle Jedi besiegen musste. Sie waren von der Macht erfüllt, aber sie hatten kein Machttraining hinter sich. Sie waren nur "aufgeladen", Desanns Anhänger. Es war ein kurzer Kampf, da Tavion nicht sonderlich stark war. Nach dem Kampf packte Kyle sie mit der Macht an der Kehle und hielt sie über einen Abgrund, während er sie ausfragte. Sie sagte ihm alles, unter anderem auch das Jan Ors noch am Leben sei, dann bettelte sie bei Kyle um ihr Leben. Er ließ sie laufen, anschließend versteckte er sich in einem automatischen Transporter, der ihn zur Hinterbliebenenbasis im Lenico-Gürtel brachte. Katarn konnte bevor das Shuttle in den Hyperraum ging noch die Bitte an Lando absetzten, sich mit Luke Skywalker in Verbindung setzen, um ihm zu berichten, dass Desann seine Anhänger im Tal der Jedi mit der Macht erfülle. Als Kyle auf der Basis ankam, traf er zu seiner Überraschung auf Luke Skywalker, der sich sofort nach Landos Funkspruch auf dem Weg zu der Basis gemacht hatte, um Desann, seinen ehemaligen Schüler, zu stellen. Kyle berichtete Luke von allen Begebenheiten die er bereits herausgefunden hat, als die beiden von Desanns Anhänger überrascht wurden. Nach einem kurzen aber heftigem Kampf trennten sich die beiden. Luke suchte nach dem Zweck, den Cortose für Desann erfüllte, und Kyle machte sich auf die Suche nach Jan. thumb|left|Desann will eine Armee aus Soldaten erschaffen, die die Macht nutzen.Auf der Suche geriet Kyle zufällig auf die Doomgiver, Desanns Flagschiff, das sich wie Kyle herausfand auf dem Weg nach Yavin IV machte, um die Jedi Akademie zu vernichten. Kyle erledigte zwei Sachen auf der Doomgiver. Er kontaktierte das Roque Squadron damit sie im Orbit von Yavin IV auf das Schiff warteten um es zu vernichten. Die zweite, persönlichere, Aufgabe bestand darin Jan Ors zu befreien. Er fand Jan gerade noch rechtzeitig um die Doomgiver kurz vor ihrer Zerstörung zu verlassen. Sie landeten beide mit einer Rettungskapsel im Dschungel von Yavin. Kyle machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Akademie, die bereits von Desanns Wiedergeborenen angegriffen wurde. Zusammen mit den Ausbildern und Padawanen kämpfte Kyle gegen die Hundertschaften von Desanns Anhänger und gingen siegreich aus der Schlacht hervor, da sie ihnen durch ihr Training überlegen waren. Nachdem das erledigt war, stellte Kyle Desann in einer unterirdischen Kammer. Er versuchte auf Desann einzureden und ihn auf die Helle Seite zurückzuholen, allerdings war dieser so von seiner eigenen Macht geblendet das er nicht darauf einging. So entbrannte wieder ein Kampf den Kyle nach einigen Schwierigkeiten für sich entscheiden konnte und bei dem Desann den Tod fand. Als Kyle den Tempel verließ, wurde er schon von Jan in Empfang genommen, die zusammen mit Luke auf ihn wartete. Kyle glaubte noch immer ein gefallener Jedi zu sein, allerdings belehrte Luke ihm eines Besseren und er nahm den Posten eines Ausbilders und Jedi Meisters auf Lukes Jedi Akademie an und half diesem bei dem weiteren Ausbau des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Kyle als Ausbilder Wenige Jahre nach den Ereignissen mit Desann, es sollten gerade wieder einige neue Schüler an der Akademie ankommen, sollte sich schon wieder ein Schatten der Dunkelheit über die Akademie und einigen teilen der Galaxis legen. Es begann damit dass das Shuttle abstürzte welches die zukünftigen Padawane an Bord hatte. Dabei wurden insbesonders zwei Padawane vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt. Es waren Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin die sich alleine durch den Dschungel zur Akademie durchschlagen mussten. Ein Glück der beiden war es, dass Jaden bereits ein Lichtschwert sein eigen nennen konnte, da sie auf dem Weg zum Tempel einigen Hinterbliebenen begegneten. Als Kyle mit Luke und den anderen Padawanen auf Jaden und Rosh trafen, lag Jaden bewusstlos am Boden. Er konnte nur berichten, dass er jemandem mit einem Zepter gesehen hatte der einen Energiestrahl erst auf den ehemaligen Sith Tempel und dann auf ihn selbst gerichtet hatte. Luke beauftragte Kyle den Tempel genau zu durchsuchen, der aber auch nach gründlichster Untersuchung nichts finden konnte. Das einzige Auffällige war, dass die Dunkle Aura, die jeden Sith Tempel umgab, verschwunden war. Nachdem Kyle Luke berichten konnte, wurden ihm auch schon zwei Padawane zugewiesen, es waren wie es der Zufall so wollte Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin mit deren Ausbildung Kyle noch am selben Tag begann. Es kristallisierte sich jedoch schon heraus, dass Rosh etwas zu übereifrig war und auch vor schmutzigen Tricks nicht Halt machte, um Jaden im Training überflügeln zu können, was - wie sich noch herausstellte - ein sehr gefährlicher Pfad war. thumb|right|Der Jedi-Meister Kyle Katarn.Während Luke versuchte herauszufinden was es mit den ominösen Ereignissen auf Yavin auf sich hatte, brach Kyle zusammen mit Jaden und Rosh auf verschiedene Missionen auf. Einige mit Jaden andere mit Rosh. Und Sie stießen immer wieder auf Meldungen von einem neuen Kult, den Jünger Ragnos. Als Luke dann an die Information kam, dass es wahrscheinlich Tavion war, die am Tempel war, und dass sie das Zepter des Marka Ragnos in Besitz hatte, sandte er sämtliche Ausbilder und Padawane auf Missionen zu Orten die Stark mit der Macht verbunden waren. Allerdings kehrte Rosh von seiner Mission auf Byss nicht wieder zurück. Luke und Kyle spürten, dass der junge Padawan noch am Leben war, allerdings wo er sich befand, konnten Sie vorerst nicht lokalisieren. Allerdings konnte Jaden einige interessante Neuigkeiten zu den Jüngern Ragnos berichten, als er von Hoth zurückkehrte, insbesondere von einem Kampf gegen Alora, die in Ihrer Arroganz Tavions gesamten Plan verriet. Kyle und sein Padawan bekamen nun den Auftrag von Luke, sich nun nach Byss zu begeben. Einmal um Roshs Mission zu einem Ende zu führen und zum anderen um nach Spuren zu suchen, die Aufschluss über den Aufenthaltsort von Rosh geben. Sie fanden weder das eine noch das andere. Stattdessen wurden Sie von einem Imperialen Dreadnaught-Kreuzer an Bord gezogen und sollten in Gefangenschaft geraten. Allerdings unterschätzen die Imperialen die beiden Jedi und es war ihnen ein Leichtes, aus dem Schiff zu entkommen, bevor es entgültig vernichtet wurde. Anschließend bewältigte Jaden einige Missionen allein bevor ihn Kyle zu einer Mission mitnahm, die Sie auf den Planeten Vjun führte, in Darth Vaders ehemalige Burg. Kyle und Jaden wurden durch einige Widrigkeiten in der Burg voneinander getrennt und Kyle stieß erst wieder zu Jaden, als dieser in einem Kampf mit Rosh verwickelt war, der wie er sagte, sich der Dunklen Seite angeschlossen habe. Nachdem Rosh von Jaden besiegt wurde kam die Drahtzieherin zum Vorschein. Es war Tavion, die ehemalige Schülerin von Desann. Und es war wieder Jaden der Sie beide aus dem Schlamassel befreite. Er warf sein Lichtschwert zur Decke und provozierte so einen Einsturz während Kyle die Trümmer mit Hilfe der Macht über Ihnen abfing und Jaden mit Kyles Lichtschwert ein Loch in den Boden schnitt, durch das beide entkommen konnten. Nach dieser Mission wurde Jaden von Luke in den Stand eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben. Kyle konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er etwas stolz war, auch wenn das Ereignis von dem Fall von Rosh überschattet wurde. Jedoch gab Kyle die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er Penin wieder auf die Helle Seite der Macht zurückbringen könne. thumb|left|Luke bespricht mit Kule und anderen Jedi die Bedrohung durch die Jügner Ragnos'.Und diese Chance sah er als gekommen, als Skywalker ein Notsignal von Rosh erhielt. Er schickte Kyle und Jaden sofort nach Taspir III, auch wenn es eine Falle sein könnte. Luke selbst bereitete einige Angriffstruppen von Jedi und Padawanen vor, um nach Korriban aufzubrechen, wo Sie die Jünger Ragnos aufhalten wollten, die nun genug Macht-Energie im Zepter des Marka Ragnos gespeichert hatten, um Marka Ragnos wiederzubeleben. Als Kyle und Korr auf Taspir III ankamen, trennten Sie sich, um von zwei verschiedenen Punkten aus in die Fabrik, die dort stand, einzudringen. Kyle musste sich durch einige Reihen von Imperialen kämpfen, ab und zu stieß er auch auf einen Wiedergeborenen, die restlichen Überbleibsel aus Desanns Armee, die er im Tal der Jedi mit der Macht erfüllte. Andere waren unerfahrener im Umgang mit Macht und Lichtschwert, wahrscheinlich jene, die mit Hilfe des Zepters machtsensitiv wurden. Allerdings vernahm Kyle plötzlich eine negative Aura, allerdings kam diese diesmal nicht von Rosh Penin, sondern von Jaden Korr. Kyle nahm sofort telepatisch Kontakt zu Jaden auf, um beruhigend auf ihn einzureden und es schien zu klappen. Jaden beruhigte sich langsam wieder, jedoch eilte Kyle so schnell wie es ihm möglich war zu Jadens Standort. Als er dort ankam sah er gerade noch, wie Jaden die Sith Alora im Kampf besiegte. Er eilte sofort zu Jaden als er Rosh erblickte, schwer verletzt mit abgetrenntem Arm. Kyle nahm Rosh sofort auf; er musste ihn so schnell es geht in einen Bacta Tank schaffen, Jaden allerdings schickte Kyle nach Korriban, da er dort die anderen Jedi gegen Tavion unterstützen sollte. Später, nachdem Kyle Rosh in die Obhut eines Medi-Droide entlassen hatte, machte er sich schnellstmöglich nach Korriban zum Grab von Marka Ragnos auf, um ebenfalls die anderen zu unterstützen. Als er dort mit der Raven's Claw landete, empfing ihn auch schon Luke Skywalker. Zusammen näherten Sie sich dem Grab von Marka Ragnos, allerdings konnten Sie nur noch mit ansehen, wie Jaden mit seinem Lichtschwert den Eingang zum Grab zum Einsturz brachte. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er allein hatte Tavion und ,wie er später berichtete, den Geist von Ragnos bezwingen können. Kyle war doch recht beeindruckt ob dieser Tat. Und Jaden sollte zu den besten Jedi zählen, die die Akademie je hervorbrachte. Spätere Jahre thumb|right|Kyles Strategien retteten im [[Yuuzhan Vong Krieg viele Leben.]] Während des Yuuzhan Vong Krieges half Kyle, einige Strategien gegen eben diese zu entwickeln und Gefangene des Planeten Ord Sedra (einer Welt der Hinterbliebenen des Imperiums) zu befreien. Als der Krieg sich dem Ende nährte, war der lebende Planet Zonama Sekot einverstanden, der galaktischen Allianz in ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen, und Kyle war einer der Jedi Ritter, die in der entscheidenden Schlacht des Kriegen teilnahmen. Nach dem Ende des Krieges, erfuhr Kyle von einem Gerücht, welches besagte das die Sith nach wie vor existierten. Kyle suchte nach Beweisen, unter anderem auf dem Planeten Ord Sedra im Clacis-Sektor und auf Yaga Minor. Kyle ist während dieser Suche verschollen. Jaden Korr und Jan Ors begaben sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Mara Jade Skywalker und Jaden Korr spürten ihn schlussendlich unter Jans Führung auf. Er wurde von Daye Azur-Jamin auf „Roon“ Gefangen gehalten. Daye Azur-Jamin war seit dem Yuuzhan Vong Krieg verschwunden, und war der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen. Daye wurde schließlich zur Hellen Seite der Macht bekehrt, und deckte sogar die Präsenz eines machtempfänglichen Yuuzhan Vong auf. Kyle kehrte sicher von Roon zurück und nahm wieder seine Rolle im Jedi Orden ein und er wurde als Jedi-Meister in den neuen Hohen Rat der Jedi berufen. Kyle Katarns Raumschiff trug den Namen Raven's Claw und half ihm schon bei vielen seiner Missionen, da die Imperialen das Schiff kannten und Kyle so einige Infiltrationsmissionen erledigen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *Für das Videospiel Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II wurden Videosequenzen mit echten Schauspielern aufgenommen. In diesen verkörperte Jason Court den Söldner und Jedi-Ritter Kyle Katarn. Quellen *''Jedi Knight-Reihe'' unter Videospiele *''Empire at War'' *Kyle Katarn in der Datenbank von StarWars.com Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle en:Kyle Katarn es:Kyle Katarn pl:Kyle Katarn pt:Kyle Katarn